A Fishy Date
by lostsword
Summary: Fishlegs, long left out of the romance on Berk, finally meets the girl of his dreams one night at the Mead and Sead. Will she turn out to be like all the other females he has encountered or will she be his dreams come true? The only way to find out is to read this fic! FishlegsxOC


**A/N: For those of you that are new to my work in the HTTYD world, I have always felt rather bad at leaving poor Fishlegs out of the romantic, and general, plans in my HTTYD universe. I have nothing against the guy, but he just doesn't have a whole lot of room in my fic plans. To fixate that problem, I have dedicated this chapter to get Fishlegs a date.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

* * *

"I don't know Hiccup," Fishlegs said uneasily as he toyed with the hem of his furry parka. "This might not end well...she could say no! And then the dragons will go berserk, and the oceans will start rising, and the gods of death will come riding down to-"

"Woah! Woah Fish! Calm down" Hiccup cried, trying to ease his friend's fears—and admittedly wild beliefs—before it got...farther...out of hand.

"-destroy us all and then-"

"Fish!'

"-We'll all have to wallow in the-"

"FISH!"

"Huh?" Fishlegs said as he was abruptly brought back into the world of reality.

"This is going to work, trust me," Hiccup said in what he hoped was a confident voice before he patted Fishlegs' shoulder in a supportive gesture.

"I hope so..."

Without another word, the two friends continued inside into the _Mead and Seed_. Inside, they found two of their friends, Tuffnut and Ruffnut, viciously locked in a arm wrestling contest over one of the pub's many wooden tables. Among the crowd of excited onlookers and drunken patrons stood Astrid and Snoutlout, the latter of whom was screaming encouragingly at Ruffnut while bashing Tuffnut at the same time.

"Come on babe! Waste 'em!" Snoutlout cried as he watched his girlfriend struggle against her twin brother, who for all the world was trying to not lose his dignity by being beaten by a girl.

"Miss me?" Astrird said, her eyes lighting up considerably upon seeing Hiccup walk in.

"Always," Hiccup said before Astrid jumped him, as she was known to do from time to time. The kissing was quick, needy, and very brief—Fishlegs had to cough several times before they realized there was, in fact, others in the world beside them.

"She's over there," Astrid said with a nod over her right shoulder towards the bar that sat against the rear wall of the pub. "Good luck Fish," she teased with a conspiratory wink towards the larger viking.

Hiccup chuckled and lead, half dragging, his friend towards the bar and its currently sole occupant.

"I don't know if this is a good idea Hiccup," Fishlegs said as they neared the bar and his earlier fears began to resurface.

"You'll be fine," Hiccup assured his friend as they drew even closer to the bar. "I think she likes you," he added with a small, friendly nudge.

"Really?" Fishlegs asked, his voice a mixture of disbelief and awe, as well as a small, almost pitying amount of hope.

"Uh huh," Hiccup said as he gave Fishlegs a small, final push towards the bar. "Go get her!"

Fishlegs gulped briefly before nodding and moving forward to take his seat at the bar. A seat as far from _her_ as he could get.

Hiccup almost groaned out loud before he left to find Astrid.

The source of Fishleg's unease and Hiccup's frustrated efforts could all be traced back to one, simple person. This person was around Fishlegs' age, they had the same weird fascination with dragon stats that Fishlegs had, and was, most importantly, currently single. All of these shared traits should have seen a couple formed between them within the first few minutes of their first association. The only thing standing in the way of this was that they had never met before.

Fishlegs was too terrified of woman—excluding Astrid of course, but he had grown up around her—to even try to approach the desired female that he now only sat a few bar stools away from. It didn't help that the mentioned woman was extraordinarily beautiful, fit, and deadly.

Her name was Lena Jorrgsen.

She was shorter than most vikings her age, Fishlegs—who was of average height—was actually taller than her. However, her her height was not the only unusual thing about her; if anything it was the only normal thing about her. Her hair was a mixture of brown and black strands with odd blonde highlights along the edges of the longest ones. Her eyes were a light violet hue and showed an intelligence that was rare for a viking youth such as herself. Her figure was petite and lightly muscled due to the hours of training she preformed—similar to Astrid's own training, though it was nowhere near as rigorous as the huntress' own regime.

In short, she was a deadly beauty and very, _very_ sought after by the unmatched youth of the island of Berk. Fishlegs, with his "husky" appearance and boyish looks, had no chance. Or at least he thought he didn't.

"Hello there," a silky voice said, bringing Fishlegs out of his contemplative, and frankly depressing, train of thought.

"He-" Fishlegs started to say, only to realize that Lena Jorrgsen was sitting right beside him and staring intently into his eyes. "Lenajorrgsengreatthoryourtalkingtomewhatdidieverdotodeservethis!?" Fish spat out in complete shock as he was completely caught off guard. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought Lena Jorrgsen would approach _him_ willingly.

Rather than be disturbed by his terrified expression or rapid, completely unreadable speech, Lena giggled softly before smiling brightly. "You're not used to girls talking to you, are you?" She teased lightly as she drank from the wooden mug in her hand.

Not trusting his vocal cords, Fishlegs merely nodded in quick, jerky movements as his face turned a light shade of red. Still smiling at him, Lena made a sign with her unoccupied hand and the bartender came by with another mug.

"That's okay, I'm not used to guys talking to me either," she assured him before downing the remainder of her original mug and then moving on to immediately consume the contents of the second mug in record time. "Hey, do you feel like getting some air?"

Fishlegs, silently thanking every deity he had ever heard of before, nodded in quick, jerky motions once more. Lena smiled even brighter at him and took his hand before leading him towards the pub exit. While Fishlegs froze up completely in shock as he was mindlessly being dragged out the door, he heard several stunned expressions from behind him.

"Did Fighlegs Ingerman just leave with Lena Jorrgsen?"

"How did he manage that?!"

"There's _no_ way that was Fishlegs!"

"I want a mug of whatever he was drinking!"

Ignoring the comments, Lena led Fishlegs outside and over to the walkway that ran alongside the clifftop pub's main floor. Leaning against the railing that was connected to the walkway, Lena observed the large, yet not overly tall, viking that she was interacting with.

There was absolutely no doubt in her mind that he was out of shape, probably couldn't handle a weapon if she showed him how first, and to be plain about it, he was completely unmanly in every sense of the word. And she loved that so much it hurt.

Much like her friend Astrid Hofferson, Lena wasn't looking for the manly, war-mongering, muscle laden, stereotypical male viking boyfriend that everyone on Berk thought that a female viking should be interested in. She wanted a man with more brains than brawn, not the other way around.

_He's still oddly attractive though_, Lena thought as she stared at large viking as he tried to talk to her. His mouth was opening and closing, much like a fish would do before it died, but words had, as of yet, failed to come out the other end. As if to spite her, words came out of his mouth the very next second.

"Iheardyoulikedreadingthedragonmanual!" He shouted out at last, the words coming so quickly that Lena couldn't even begin to understand them.

_Get it together Fish!_ Fishlegs thought after he had finally managed to get a coherent—well maybe not _coherent—_sentence out of his vocal cords and through his seizing mouth.

"I mean," Fishlegs began, this time _much_ slower, "I heard that...um...you, uh, like to read the...dragon manual?"

Lena smiled brightly at him and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!" She agreed happily while secretly glad that he hadn't brought up some dumb subject like slaying dragons or something that she had already heard a million times. "It's full of so many interesting pieces of information!"

"I know right?!" Fishlegs energetically said, "Like how the Bullrougher can live in a cave network just as easily as it can on a grassy field?"

"Or how a Chickenpoxer is allegedly derived from a Gronkle and a Monstrous Nightmare mating?" Lena said, just as excitedly as she mentally sighed in contentment. Finally, a man that she could actually _talk_ to.

_Definitely not going to figure out if _that_ one is true or not_, Fishlegs thought before taking a step further into the nerd realm of dragon lore. "Or how the Devilish Dervish has level ten strength?"

"Oh shut up!" Lena cried out while laughing, her comment having almost given Fishlegs a heart attack at first. "Those guys have _nothing_ on the Gorgenghasts!" She argued as she held up her index and middle finger. "They have at _least_ level eleven strength!"

"That might be true," Fishlegs agreed with her before smirking, "but the Grimler dragons have level _fifteen_ strength, so ha!"

"Don't 'ha' me!" Lena complained in frustration while her eyes betrayed her by sparkling excitedly. "Sure, the Grimler is stronger, but it can't _swim_ worth a single hair off Odon's beard!"

"Oh _that_ was a low blow!" Fishlegs cried out while laughing with her. "Dragons _rarely_ swim anyways, and Grimler's are more occupied on land raids than naval ones!"

They continued like that for hours, bantering back and forth over their knowledge of dragon lore in general and the Dragon Manual in particular. It was well into the earliest hours of the morning before they finally realized how long they had been out there.

"I really have to go," Lena said sadly as she stood up from her spot on the walkway—they had spent most of the night sitting with their legs hanging off over the cliff before them.

"Yeah, me too," Fishlegs said, just as dejected to have to end their conversation while it was still so alive and interesting.

"I...I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Lena said, for the first time that night showing a slightly unsure side of herself.

"Yeah," Fishlegs said rather lamely, unsure of how to respond to such a statement. Girls rarely even associated with him, and it was never in such a direct, face-to-face environment such as this one. He had never been told by a girl before that they were looking forward to seeing him again. Ever.

Before he could react, Lena made her move and leaned closer to Fishlegs, who immediately froze up again in shock. Laughing slightly as his obvious discomfort, Lena hugged him so tight he was worried she didn't expect to ever see him again.

"See you tomorrow!" She called as she let go of him and took off down the rugged streets of Berk.

"I think I'm in love..." Fishlegs said dreamily.

* * *

** Just so you know, this WAS supposed to be longer, but I ran out of time to write this. I don't have all the time in the world to write this stuff. I hoped you enjoyed it, but I gotta run. I purposely left out the kiss scene (don't deny it! You thought it was going to happen there at the end!) so that I could re-vist this couple later. That is, ASSUMING you want me to write another fic about them (hint hint).**

** Lena Jorrgsen (whom I kept mis-spelling Jerrgson) is my own creation (thus the mis-spelling is even more embarrassing). I hope you like her and I plan to add her into my other fic plans later down the road. (NO, that was not a hint at another HTTYD fic or ANYTHING like that...)**

** I'm also very sarcastic with my A/N bubbles  
**

**Let me know what you thought about it all in a review!**

_**Lostsword**_


End file.
